Something About You
by galaxynightsky
Summary: This story is just something i kind of made up late one night, because i love Robin and i wanted to make a hero of my own. Hope its alright I'm not really a big writer but thought it was very good for my doing. Not sure if I'll continue or not, so if you like it please let me know what you think. Thank you for taking the time to read.


My name is Galaxy, I am 16 years of age, I was born on Labor Day. I like the night and find comfort in the stars. My powers were given to me on the night of my parent's deaths by a man that his face could not be seen, only his gray eyes. He told me that "I would not be able to do this on my own." And left me with my powers, Confused and alone I searched for that man, where he came from and how he gave me these powers. That's when I met Robin.

The only sound I could hear that night were the sounds of my own two feet carrying me to where I do not know. It was a feeling I get a lot, that feeling where you're floating in the air but both your feet are still moving on the ground. It was a warm summer night and the stars were shining. I felt my feet stop as I looked up to the sky and wondered where this life would take me. Something I wondered a lot in my time being alone. It had been 6 years since that horrible night I came home to see my parents dead. That robber took everything from me that night. I was alone and haven't had anyone in my life for all these years. I had learned to get my company from looking up at the stars, but tonight was different.

As I walked on the side of a silent road coming into a town, further in the distance there was a city sign. As I approached it the sign read "Jump City." I then looked toward the city. All the lights seemed to call my name. it had to be around midnight because there were only a few bars open and not many people around. The sound of people laughing in the distance was all I could hear that and the light sound of wind flowing through my dark red and faded orange hair. Something seemed off about this city. I had been to so many different city's but this one seem different in a way I could not put my mind on it.

As I searched for a motel I walked along an alley way as a dark figure grabbed me by my throat putting a knife to my stomach. "I want you to give me all your money right now or I will kill you." The dark figure whispered into my ear digging the knife slightly into my ribs. Before I could even speak a spikey black haired boy dropped from the building behind the dark figured man. I then took my chance and lightly pushed the man as a bright light shot out of my fingers that pushed both the boy and the man to the ground, As though a great force of wind blowing them off their feet.

The man was knocked out onto the side of the garbage can nearby. I quickly saw the boy jump up and follow me as I began to run down the street turning into another alley way where I thought I had lost him. Leaning up against the brick wall of the alley as I sighed in relief the boy then jumped down in front of me putting one arm over my neck holding me up on to the wall where his other hand leaned up on the wall beside me . I looked at the spiky haired boy, His face did not seem angry but was also hard to tell what emotion was on his face do to the mask he was wearing. I slowly began to put my hand on his chest ready to send him flying if he were to be a threat, my hands starting to glow. He slowly lowered me so that my feet were both back onto the ground. He spoke very quietly "I am no threat to you, if you do not harm me." He let his arm fall to his sides, I said nothing. "My name is Robin, Leader of the Teen Titans." He took one step away from me looking down at my glowing right hand. Quickly watching as he did so I relaxed and the light disappeared. "that's an awesome power you got there." he said as I looked at him a bit confused as to way he was being so friendly towards me. "What the fuck do you want, I didn't ask you to help me back there. I can handle myself." I said beginning to get in defiance mode. "Settle down now, I'm not here to hurt you. I just saved your life back there." Robin said putting his hands on his hips. I looked back up at him a little afraid, it wasn't every day that I have a conversation with someone being the loner that I am. "I am sorry, I did not mean to be rude, my name is Galaxy." I said to him "It's nice to met you Galaxy." He put one hand up slowly not trying to scare me onto my shoulder. "would you like a place to sleep tonight? I sure my team wouldn't mind another super powered woman at our tower." Robin said with a smile. I was very tired and didn't even know if I had enough money for a motel tonight. "that sounds wonderful… I am very tired." I said as he turned around and waved his hand making a follow me motion "this way." The boy said with a smile and so I did.

When we arrived at the Titans tower a slightly warm breeze came over me slowly looking at the man in front of me. He seemed very nice. He also had this strongly great body shape as I looked him slowly up and down. He walked up to the door "This is it." He typed up a 6 digit password and the door slid open. He turned to the side with one hand in the door way having me go inside first. I couldn't help but be a bit scared as to what was going to happen next, Being the shy person that I am. "this is a very big tower." I said looking every different deration. "yeah I guess living here as long as I have you kind of forget about it." He said with a little chuckle.

He lead me up the steps to another door, as he walked closer to it the doors opened showing the rest of his team in the living room. I first noticed a very pale purple haired girl sitting at the kitchen counter with a mug in her hand that looked like she was drink tea from the tea bag string hanging out of the mug. She did not look very happy as we began to walk in. Next I saw was two other men sitting on the rounded couch playing a ninja battle game, they did notice the door had even opened. One was a green small boy who was screaming at the other much bigger looking robot man that he wasn't playing far.

I looked up over at Robin who was now standing to my Left with his right hand on my shoulder when a red headed girl flu down besides my right. She was floating in the air with a strange and confused looked on her face, slowly looking at me then to Robin, as he looked to the red head then back to me with a slight smile across his face. "Robin, who is this strange woman you have brought back to our home?" The red head asked tilting her head slightly. Hearing the game being paused in the back ground "what?" a voice came from over on the couch as the robot man turned to look at me, slowly after the green boy did as well saying something under his breath to robot man, about the game. The pale purple haired girl was still looking at me not saying a word and hadn't even touched her tea yet.

"This Is Galaxy." Robin said sliding his hand down to my shoulder blade, looking at me with a smile. "I found her tonight, and she will be staying with us for a few days." Robin looked around at his team mates in the room. "OH! Glorious!" the red headed girl said clapping before she hugged me tight lifting me up in the air a bit then setting me down "I am Starfire! I'm sure we will be the best of friends!" she smiled waving her hand by the side of her face. I looked to Robin smiling, none of the others saying anything until the robot man and the green boy jumped over the side of the couch running up to me both talking at once. "Hey there im Beast boy." The green boy said with a smile putting one hand over the back of his head rubbing his hair. "I'm Cyborg! Nice to meet you!." The robot man said with his hands on his hips smiling very big. "it is very nice to meet you." I said blushing a little bit by all the kindness. "And that over there is Raven." Robin pointed to the pale purple haired girl as I looked behind cyborg as she looked towards me "Hi." She said emotionlessly going back to drinking her tea. "So do like have any powers or anything?!" beast boy asked looking me up and down curiously then looking up towards Robin. Following beast boys eyes to Robin I looked up to him as well. He stood a few inches taller than me, looking around at his face his jaw line was very strong and it made me blush for some reason not even knowing why I was looking at him in that way. He looked to beast boy and then looked down at me catching that I was looking at him. "Yeah she does!" Robin said pushing me a little bit with his elbow. "OH! Please show us!" Starfire said very excited.

I slowly put up my hand in front of her and then began to feel the power come out and light my hand with a white glow. "what does it do?" Beast Boy asked confused. "Well it doesn't really hurt but the impact you get when you land on the ground hurts. It's like a strong force of wind hitting you." I explained looking at beast boy. "so you have like wind powers?" he ask scratching at his head trying to figure it out. "It's not wind, it's… um.. Well.. What I have read about is that I am a fairy or what most people now a day calls Fea."

I looked up at robin with a slight confusion on his face. "A what?" beast boy asked still scratching his head when raven interrupted walking over in between Cyborg and Starfire. " Fea are one of the most powerful creatures that were once native to Earth but who now primarily exist on the dimensional plane of fearie." Raven looked up at me still with no expression on her face. "it is said that the Fea have been known to have any different kinds of powers, but you only possess one?" Raven asked " I was given my powers six years ago by a man the night my family was killed." I looked back at her "interesting." she said putting her hand to her chin. "Well it is nearing 2am." Robin said looking down at me "we should all head to bed and save the questions for the morning."

As everyone said their good nights robin stayed by my side until everyone left the room. "I am sorry my friends are just very excited to meet you. I will show you to your room." He lead her down the hallway noticing starfire heading into her room "Good night friend Robin and new friend Galaxy." She said waving as she shut the door in front of her. Robin smiled at her as he turned and faced the door that was soon to be my room. "My room is right next door." He said as he pointed down to his right. "If you need anything don't be afraid to ask. Good Night Galaxy." He then entered his room as the door shut behind him. The room was all white and very empty. There was a black bed that looked over looked the city near the big glass window. I slowly walked over the bed was, dropped my backpack to the side of the bed and fell backwards looking out the window to the starry night sky. "Galaxy, what are you doing…." I let out a big sigh then closed my eyes.


End file.
